


Danvers, party of two.

by Medium_Range_Trash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, maybe have a box of tissues nearby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: The story of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor's life together, told through their visits to National City's finest restaurant.





	Danvers, party of two.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Chapter 40 of "we make these memories for ourselves" (which is Olicity)

“Danvers, party of two” Kara says to the man at the counter. He offers her a warm smile and gestures with his arm across National City’s finest resturant to a small alcove by the window, containing a small circular table for two. A bottle of wine was open on the table, with two glasses either side. Two candles in the table framed by laminated menus lit it up. And in the seat facing the door was Lena, her face lacking makeup except for bright red lipstick, her dark hair down and a bright green dress hugging her every curve.

 

It’s been a long time coming, this night. A lot of denied feelings and desperate gasps at relationships to keep up the illusion both of them weren’t lesbians. Then a lot of nerves, exchanged looks, quiet affectionate stares and working up courage. Finally, they were here.

 

Lena rises to greet Kara, and Kara hugs her. Revelling in the feeling of having Lena in her arms. They part and Lena drags a gaze up Kara’s suited figure. Kara smirked and sat down. Lena sat down opposite her. Lena offered to pour the wine. 

 

It’s one of the best nights Kara has ever had. Her and Lena talked the night away. And when she flies Lena to her balcony and gives her a gentle kiss before leaving, Kara’s so happy she can’t even fly.

 

———————————————————————————

 

“Danvers, party of two” Lena’s on her arm this time, smiling at her with obvious affection. 

 

“We set aside the same table for you” the man at the counter smiles. As they walk to said table, Kara reaches down to finger the ring box in her pocket.

 

Lena, inevitably, says yes.

 

———————————————————————————

 

“Danvers-Luthor, party of two” Kara says again. It’s the first night back in National City since their month-long honeymoon. Sure, they’re meeting everyone for a massive game night and drinks party at Lena’s penthouse tomorrow, but tonight is for them and them alone. The waiter directs them to the same table again. There’s a note on the table saying they’ve made up a batch of the food Kara and Lena ate a month ago on their wedding day especially for them. They both smile and place their order. 

 

———————————————————————————

 

“Danvers-Luthor, party of two” Lena’s got a big announcement for tonight. The process has been successful. She’s pregnant.

 

It takes every ounce of Kara’s strength not to flip the table over and take Lena for the entire restaurant to see right there and then.

 

———————————————————————————

 

“Danvers-Luthor, party of two” it’s been two years since the twins were born and it’s the first proper night off either of them have had. Where else would they go?

 

———————————————————————————

 

“Danvers-Luthor, party of two” They’d been to this restaurant on and off for the last sixteen years. Today, their daughters have turned eighteen and Kara can see both of them with their respective girlfriends at this restaurant. Kara told them to go there because this is where her and their mother began. it’s a blessing for their family.

 

———————————————————————————

 

“Danvers-Luthor, party of two” Their daughters are entering their second and third Masters degree (respectively) at college halfway across the country. The mansion felt too big and empty with only two after twenty-one years, so Kara and Lena came here.

 

———————————————————————————

 

“Danvers-Luthor, party of two” They’re going to be grandparents. They giggle and laugh and for once, Kara forgets that Lena is ageing and she isn’t. 

———————————————————————————

 

“Danvers-Luthor, party of two” it’s been almost three decades since they came here properly aside from brief drop ins like when their daughters married their fiancées. It’s their fiftieth wedding anniversary. Lena’s age is showing and even Kara’s slowed ageing is catching up to her. Her blond hair is slowly getting darker.

 

———————————————————————————

 

“Danvers-Luthor, party of one” Kara says, and the waiter smiles.

 

“Same table as ever. Wine’s already waiting for you”

 

Kara crosses to the table and takes a seat. She’s alone this time. Cancer took her wife from her a year ago today. Brainy has given Kara another twenty years before she died (even her advanced biology could only slow down the death from radiation poisoning from when a nuke detonated in her face seventeen years ago). But now she doesn’t feel pain. it hurt in the beginning. But not now. Her wife is with Rao, and soon Kara will join her in the light of the Kryptonian god.

 

Kara raises a full wine glass to the empty seat across her. “Here’s to us baby”. Because she doesn't love Lena Danvers-Luthor any less than she did a full seven decades ago. 


End file.
